Oblivion/guide
Complete effects guide for Oblivion (Version 0.00). Ayano's Effects 'Jelly Satellite' Enter the north-east door. Go down then go right until you reach a fork in the path going north/south. Take the north path and go straight to the right. Go down and interact with the crescent moon. Go south to a bunch of crescent moons sticking out of the ground. Go south-west of that to several rocks and interact with the satellite in the ground. 'Spirit Lantern' Enter the north-west door. Go north-west and between two rounded gates. Go north-west and find a long horizontal row of cross-shaped graves. Go south of that row where a streetlight is under it and interact with the floating ghost girl. 'Crystal Dandelion' Enter the north-west door. Go north-west to two rounded gates then go left of the gates and interact with the locker. Go down and leave the classroom. Go left along the hallway three times without entering the classrooms. You'll eventually reach a dead end, when you reach that dead-end, enter the double doors closest to you. In the classroom, go up and interact with the hole in the wall. Interact with the large flower. 'Caramel Fork' Enter the north-east door. Go down then go right until you reach a fork in the path going north/south. Take the north path then when you reach a ladder go down it. Go south-west and find and enter a doorway between two strawberries. Interact with the fork on the pedestal. 'Milkyway Umbrella' Enter the south-east door. Go down and follow the carpet to the right. Take the second path going down and interact with the globe to change the background to night-time. Go back up, keep going right then take the next path going down. Go down until you reach a room with an umbrella on the floor. Interact with the umbrella. 'Peanut Butter Mud' Enter the north-west door. Go north-west to two rounded gates then go left of the gates and interact with the locker. Go down and leave the classroom. Go right along the hallway without entering any classrooms. You'll eventually reach a hallway that splits to the north and east. Take the east path then go down and through the doors at the end (avoid the chaser). In the grey tile path, follow the path until you reach a 4-way fork in the path. Take the north path and enter the door at the end of the path. Go left and down the bottom ladder. Go left again and enter the cave. Interact with the door into the hospital area. Make your way to the right and enter the dark doorway at the end of the hall. Repeat this process and you'll arrive in a bloodied hallway, unable to equip effects. Walk to the right again and you'll be in a hall full of IV stands and bloody beds. Make your way to the right past these obstacles to a very dark hallway. Go up and interact with the bottom end of the bed. An event will play and you'll be teleported near the entrance of the hospital with the effect in your inventory. 'Sakura Tea' Enter the south-west door. Go north-west and enter the small dome-house. Interact with the umbrella on the floor. Category:Walkthroughs